


We Have a Connection

by BlairFagin



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairFagin/pseuds/BlairFagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is curious about Grif and Simmons doesn't like it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have a Connection

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr requests Grimmons with possessive Simmons. Decided to post this here as well, seeing as it's my first RVB fic.

“So, what’s Grif like?” 

Simmons spluttered and stumbled, almost planting face first into the ground. Where had Jensen come from? He swore she hadn’t been stood there a second ago. 

“Wh- what? I mean, uh, why would you want to know about Grif?”

Jensen took off her helmet and flashed him a gap-toothed smile. “Well, I’ve seen him about and was wondering what he was like, seeing as he’s kinda cute.”

Simmons watched on in horror as a dark flush spread across Jensen’s freckled face.

“But, why would you say that? He’s a fat meat puzzle.”

“That’s very shallow of you, sir,” said Jensen with a frown. “Besides I like bigger men and the scars and different coloured skin looks really cool. Don’t you think so, sir? I wonder how far they go?”

Blood roared in Simmons’ ears as the flush crept further down Jensen’s neck and she giggled. He put his foot down and leant in close to her. 

“They go really, really far, he’s got organs and a whole arm like that. You know how I know that? Because those bits are mine. Yeah, that green eye and that pale patch are my skin, because I gave them to him to save his life. We have a connection, Jensen and that connection says he wouldn’t be interested in you. Not at all! So don’t even think of trying!” shouted Simmons in Jensen’s face.

Her smile fell and the flush disappeared. Oh crap, he hadn’t meant to be that hard on her. It had just been an innocent one-sided crush and he’d seen red. He searched for something to say, an apology or an excuse for his behaviour. His mouth didn’t work though, it just hung open and slack. He liked Jensen, she was a nice girl and a good, if a bit clumsy, lieutenant. He had just ruined all of that, she would think him some grumpy captain now. What if she thought he was just like Sarge!? 

“Wow, sir. You could have just said you had already called dibs,” snickered Jensen with a mischievous smile. 

“WHAT!?”

Jensen’s smile widened and she put her hands up in mock defeat. “I’m not the type to make a move on someone else’s man. Even if I stood a chance, that is.”

“I don’t like, Grif! Not like that, we’re just friends,” insisted Simmons as Jensen began to walk away. 

“Sure, sure, sir,” laughed Jensen as she continued to walk away. “Then why did you just give me a possessive rant? You do know you basically just said he was yours and not to touch, right?”

Simmons stood frozen, the words to try and explain just weren’t there. He could do nothing but watch as Jensen got further and further away. Wait, where was she going?

“You best not be going to tell him about this!” he screamed after her.


End file.
